The Gift of the Magi
by Paris Marriott
Summary: short, one shot fic based on the famous O. Henry Story--TJSpin


A/N decided to write this in honor of the Christmas spirit..short and sweet mini fic, takes place during college. I am writing it in one chapter because that is the way the original story was told and this is really a one-shot fic. Enjoy!  
  
TJ Detweiler looked out the window of his apartment and sighed. It was Christmas Eve, and he had no money to buy his fiancée Ashley Spinelli a gift. He felt horrible, considering that they had recently moved in together and it was their first Christmas as an engaged couple. He wanted it to be special, but thanks to loans, a tuition hike and rent, there was no way he could afford the kind of gift he wanted to get her. If only there were a way to make some fast cash, a way he could make Christmas special for Spinelli. TJ got up from his chair and walked over to his closet, searching through old boxes. After a good five minutes of searching, he finally found what he was looking for. It was his beloved baseball mitt, it was one used in the Subway series of 2000, the one that brought him luck in every game he played in and ultimately led to his baseball scholarship. Although it was something he treasured more than anything, he knew what he had to do. Grabbing his coat and keys, he walked over to his car and drove to the pawn shop where his old classmate the Hustler Kid worked at.  
  
"Francis, my man, I want to know how much money I could get for this mitt. Yankees collectors item, mint condition, used in the World Series of 2000. I would like to pawn it so I can have money to buy my fiancée a Christmas gift. How much do you think I could get?"  
  
"Hmmmm," Francis looked the glove over and back up at TJ. "Since it is a collectors item, I can let you pawn it for one hundred and fifty dollars." (A/N: I have no idea how pawning works, so I'm making up a price.)  
  
"You got yourself a deal man." TJ handed over his beloved glove, giving it one last look. He knew he was doing the right thing, since he would now be able to make Spinelli happy and buy her a good Christmas gift. He took the money from the Hustler Kid and left the shop.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he was at a jewelry shop at the mall, paying for a charm he knew Spinelli wanted for a chain she had inherited from her grandmother. Spinelli loved that chain, and wore it with pride. TJ purchased a pretty gold locket in shape of a heart that contained the picture from the fourth grade experiment he had gotten from Gretchen. He knew it was the type of charm Spinelli would love. Smiling happily, he handed the jeweler his money and headed home to find Spinelli waiting for him.  
  
"Baby, where were you?" she asked, staring at him with her inquisitive dark eyes.  
  
"Buying your Christmas gift. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I want you to have it now. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. He handed her the box and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Here is your gift," she said, handing him a small box. They both eagerly ripped open the boxes, shocked by what each had gotten the other.  
  
"Baby, whats wrong?" Spinelli asked, watching TJ stare at the autographed baseball she had gotten him in disbelief. I figured you should have a collectors baseball to go with that glove you love so much." She looked at him. "You're not disappointed, are you?"  
  
"No, baby, its just that, well, I sold my glove so I could buy you that locket. I had no money, I figured selling it was the only way I could buy you a gift and you could have a good Christmas."  
  
"Baby, just being with you is what makes my Christmas so great." Spinelli paused. "But the truth is, I pawned my chain so I could buy you that baseball. I was broke myself, and wanted our first Christmas together to be special."  
  
"Just being with you right here makes it special enough. Lets put the gifts away and watch a movie. Merry Christmas, Spinelli. I love you." TJ leaned over and kissed Spinelli.  
  
"I love you too, Teej. Merry Christmas" she whispered, returning the kiss.  
  
"The magi, as you know, were wise men--wonderfully wise men--who brought gifts to the Babe in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. O all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the magi."-O. Henry, author of the Gift of the Magi.  
  
A/N: hey all, I decided to write this after reading the original Gift of the Magi, which is my favorite Christmas story. Hope you all enjoyed it and review!!! (pretty please, I seem to be lacking in reviews lately)R/R, tell all your friends, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. 


End file.
